


El jardín secreto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Melancholy, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Las cosas inanimadas tenían el maravilloso valor de quedarse siempre iguales a sí mismas.Podían desgastarse, podían caer víctimas de la incuria, pero su existencia siempre se quedaba igual.Le habría gustado a Andromeda que lo mismo se pudiera decir por las personas.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 1





	El jardín secreto

**El jardín secreto**

Después de haber luchado tan duramente, no había nada mejor que sentarse para mirar las frutas de propia victoria.

Y Andromeda había luchado por demasiado tiempo.

Sentarse en _su _jardín enfrente a _su_ casa, mirando a _su_ hija jugar... era algo para que valía luchar.

“¡Mama, mama! ¡Estoy volando!” le gritó la niña, feliz. Andromeda sonrió.

Ted la sujetaba firmemente sobre la escoba, menos de medio metro del suelo.

Sin embargo, ella estaba encantada, con un asombro típico de los niños, por quienes el mundo es una constante descubierta.

Instintivamente, se levantó por la sienta y se acercó a ellos.

Abrazó la niña, besándole la frente.

“Te amo, cariña.” murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dora la miró saliéndose los ojos, confundida.

“Yo te amo también, mama. Pero de esta manera vas a dejarme caer.” se lamentó, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

Andromeda rio, alejándose lo bastante para permitirle de seguir ‘volando’. Ted le echó una mirada comprensiva, consciente de lo que su mujer estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La familia estaba todo lo que Andromeda tenía, la consolación para lo que había sido obligada a abandonar.

Miró por mucho tiempo la sonrisa de su hija, su pelo de un rosa casi cegador, y su mirada alegre.

Esa visión le daba toda la serenidad que le había sido negada en pasado, y _no podía _ser un premio de consolación.

Dora, Ted, ese jardín y esa casa... eran el primero premio, que no estaba segura de merecer.

~

El mismo lugar, el mismo jardín, donde las flores se habían ya marchitado.

Las cosas inanimadas tenían el maravilloso valor de quedarse siempre iguales a sí mismas.

Podían desgastarse, podían caer víctimas de la incuria, pero su existencia siempre se quedaba igual.

Le habría gustado a Andromeda que lo mismo se pudiera decir por las personas.

Estaba sentada allí donde, exactamente veinte años atrás, había sido espectadora de pura felicidad.

Había visto esa serenidad deslizarse para volverse en cotidianidad, luego problemas, luego desolación.

Sintió dos manos ligeras, pero vagamente intrusivas, posarse en sus hombros. Se giró bastante para ver su hija inclinarse hacia ella, y besarle la mejilla.

“¿En qué piensas, mama?” le preguntó, curiosa como siempre. Andromeda le tomó una mano entre las suyas, e indicó con la cabeza hacia el centro del jardín.

“¿Recuerdas la primera vez que has volado?” le preguntó, en un murmurio. Tonks se enrojó y se rio entre dientes.

“Claro que sí. Recuerdo también de como he caído y de cómo luego he subido en una escoba solo lo mínimo.” contestó, arrodillándose y apoyando el mentón en un hombro de su madre.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijo hacia ese punto que parecía lejísimo, como si ya no perteneciera a esa realidad, como si fuera el cofre inviolado de recuerdos que no querían tocar.

“Recuerdo que papa ni siquiera se ha preocupado que pusiera hacerme hecho daño, y se ha reído. Tú, en vez, has corrido hacia mí y te has enfadado con él porque no tomaba la caída en serio.” siguió Dora, en voz un poco rota.

Andromeda cerró los ojos, y volvió con la mente a esa imagen.

“Recuerdo. Tu padre estaba habituado a caídas e incidentes símiles, por eso no se ha preocupado.” apretó los labios, como para parar palabras que, en cambio, fluyeron libres y punzantes. “En vez yo me preocupaba per cada pequeña cosa. Cada vez que te hacías daño, que llorabas, que caías. Porque tenía un irracional miedo que esa felicidad que teníamos pusiera destruirse, improvisamente. Racionalmente sabía que nada iba a pasar, pero mi corazón me decía que todo está destinado a acabar, que solo necesita un momento y todo se pierde, se transforma.” suspiró. “Y no ha sido fácil aprender a vivir con tu total falta de equilibrio.” le dijo al final, tratando de aliviar la conversación.

Su hija se movió, yendo a sentarse enfrente a ella para mirarla en la cara.

Aún tenía esos ojos alegres de niña, pero su contorno parecía extrañamente envejecido. El pelo desde hace días no tenía esa tonalidad brillante, parecían descoloridos por el tiempo, por los acontecimientos, por el dolor que, Andromeda lo sabía, sentía, aun tratando de esconderlo.

Las dos eran malditamente iguales.

Trataban de protegerse la una a la otra por una realidad que no podía ser ignorada, esperando que callando lo que había pasado y lo que iba a pasar no se dieran cuenta que el tiempo seguía pasando, aun se esforzaran de creer que así no fuera.

Andromeda vio en la cara de su hija la misma confusión que sentía cuando de niña no entendía algo, cuando ella usaba la banal frase ‘entenderás cuando serás grande’.

Ahora, su Nymphadora estaba grande, pero aún no tenía éxito de entender todo.

O más probablemente, pensó Andromeda, fingía de no entender, porque aún quería sentir la vox de su madre explicarle el mundo, diciéndole que las conclusiones a que había llegado estaban equivocadas.

Sin poderle mentir, Andromeda se callaba.

Un silencio opresivo, innatural, ese tipo de silencio que nunca había pertenecido al mundo de Dora.

“Mama...” murmuró, mirando a los ojos de la mujer, perdidos.

Andromeda levantó la cabeza y le miró fijo, penetrante. Grabó la cara de su hija en la mente, para llevarla siempre consigo, también cuando iba a estar lejos, en peligro, cuando ella no habría podido hacer nada para salvarle.

“Te amo, mi niña.” le dijo, repitiendo esas palabras dichas años atrás, símbolo de una sensación antigua, la única quedada inalterada en el tiempo.

Y Dora no contestó, porque era demasiado grande para mostrar su vergüenza enfrente a las manifestaciones de afecto de su madre, pero demasiado pequeña para saber cómo expresar el amor que sentía de manera exhaustivo.

Se quedaron allí, moviendo la mirada entre ellas y ese lugar, en ese jardín donde habían sido felices, todos los tres juntos.

Una serenidad que ese día estaba mutila, de la cual quedaban memorias tangibles.

Ya no había rastros de confusión en ellas.

Estaban conscientes de lo que habían perdido y de lo que aún tenían.

La misma sangre que seguía fluyendo en sus venas y la seguridad que, aun no teniendo éxito de protegerse en eterno por las incursiones del mundo alrededor, poseían un pequeño nicho de momentos felices, que solo estaba suyo.

No estaba fácil entender lo que ataba una madre a su hija, o una hija a su madre.

Solo sabían que esa conexión, profunda e indisociable, existía, y estaba suficiente.

Y, Andromeda lo sabía aun no iba a admitirlo, amaba Dora, y en ella amaba a sí misma y la imagen de Ted que tenía en su cara, de manera serena, natural, inconsciente.

Así como Dora amaba a su madre, y la familia que habían sido y que aún tenía éxito de ver detrás de sí misma, como un lindísimo fantasma.

Se querían la una a la otra, sin esfuerzo o premeditación.

Era un amor absurdo, y el más profundo que ambas nunca hubieran sentido. 


End file.
